


Bells Will Ring, The Son Will Shine

by MeadowHarvest



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, Gen, Wedding Fluff, s6e10 coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowHarvest/pseuds/MeadowHarvest
Summary: Johnny Rose starts a wedding fund for his son.This accompanies s6e10, "Sunrise, Sunset"
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128





	Bells Will Ring, The Son Will Shine

Johnny Rose started a wedding fund for his son when David was four years old.

Johnny had flown home from the national conference of videocassette retailers where he’d given the keynote, thank you very much, and he thought it’d be nice to visit the children. 

He’d moved quietly into the nursery wing, where he heard the faint sounds of a rocking chair on the mahogany floors, and peeped into the baby’s room to see Adelina crooning softly to her as they rocked. Alexis’s eyes were closed and she was smiling; she always seemed to sleep better with someone watching her. Adelina caught Johnny’s eye and nodded to him without breaking her song. He put his finger to his lips and nodded back, edging his way back from the doorway. He’d see the baby tomorrow. 

He moved quietly over to David’s room and paused outside the door, peeking in. David was wearing a tiny suit coat over his pajamas and was draping a white baby blanket over the head of the stuffed life-sized Spuds MacKenzie dog that a vendor had sent to Rose Video headquarters. 

“You’re beautiful,” Johnny heard David’s piping voice say. “I do!”

He watched as David leaned over to kiss the dog’s snout and then turn to slap a stuffed bear. “No, Jerome, you can’t steal Lucinda from me. I marry her!”

Johnny made a mental note to tell Adelina to turn off Sunrise Bay when the children were in earshot as he came into David’s room. 

“Hello, son,” Johnny said as he eased himself onto a child-sized chair. 

“Hi, Daddy,” said David, busily rearranging Spuds’ blanket veil.

“Are you… having a wedding here?” Johnny knew it was important to support children’s imaginations; Ben Spock had reiterated that at a recent cocktail party.

“Yeah, we go on a plane and we fly fly fly, and then it’s a beach! But no hitting. It’s not nice. And we walk down the island and then it’s kissing and I marry Lucinda.”

“Oh, that sounds nice, son. Did you know that Mommy and Daddy had a wedding?” Johnny knew the importance of relating the child’s present with the past, so they learn to make connections between generations. Ben Spock had pointed this out vehemently, poking Johnny in the chest to make his point, his breath smelling like gin.

“I want to go to your wedding,” said David, coming over and leaning onto Johnny’s knee. 

“Well, it’s all done, but Mommy was lovely and Daddy was so happy,” Johnny continued warily, hoping David didn’t throw a fit; he was so much easier when he’s not screaming. 

“I want to marry Mommy,” said David.

“Well, that might be difficult,” said Johnny, making another mental note to tell Adelina not to let the children watch the Sunrise Bay arc coming up that season where Vivian Blake accidentally married her eldest son in a case of mistaken identity. Even though the annulment came quickly, he didn’t want to confuse David. 

David looked mutinous, so Johnny pressed on. “How about when you grow up you can marry someone else? And we’ll make you a big, beautiful wedding and you can fly on a plane?”

David smiled dreamily. “Okay, Daddy,” he said and then threw his arms around Johnny’s legs and hugged him. Johnny patted his boy on the back and resolved then and there to give him the wedding of his dreams, because nothing was sweeter than that right now. 

*

Johnny had his assistant transfer money into the account every so often over the years, like when David was nine and Johnny caught him proposing on one knee to a wrinkled poster of Joey Lawrence. 

David didn’t see Johnny, but Johnny’s heart melted at the tender moment, and he hoped life would be easy for his son. He resolved to do anything to make it happen.

*

When David was thirteen, Johnny walked in on him dressed in his bar mitzvah suit and kissing the TV screen where it was paused on Jen Aniston dressed as a bride. 

David turned beet red and Johnny turned beet red, and neither said anything to the other, but Johnny made a big deposit in the account that day. 

*

When Alexis was fourteen and came home screaming that Johnny had ruined her first kiss because he’d dared pull her away from Jared Leto who was kissing her cheek a little too comfortably for Johnny’s liking, Moira turned to him and said, “You’d better start a fund for Alexis, too, dear, for any legal expenses she may have.”

*

The biggest contribution came the year they spent winter break in Telluride when the kids were in college. Alexis came tearing out of David’s suite with a binder in her arms, David running after her with a look of terror on his face. 

“What’s all this?” asked Johnny. 

Alexis plunked it triumphantly on the table in front of her. “David’s got a wedding binder!”

“Give it back!” said David through gritted teeth as he attempted to grab it from her. 

“He made it even though Sorcha and Paul dumped him!” crowed Alexis, and Johnny saw the flicker of sadness on his son’s face.

“Oh, David, I didn’t realize your relationship was over,” said Johnny. David rolled his eyes.

“It’s fine. Paul was getting really possessive, and Sorcha was getting really clingy and they kept putting me in the middle,” said David, waving his hands dismissively. He still looked a little sad, though. Johnny didn’t know what to do, so he flipped open the binder.

“Son, this is beautiful,” he said in wonderment, leafing through the pages. It was true; the collection of clippings and images reflected a gorgeous palette, tropical and understated all at once. 

“It’s silly,” said David.

“No, David, when you find the right person you want to marry, we’ll make this happen. You’ve got quite an eye,” said Johnny, rewarded by a smile from his son and a grimace from his daughter. 

*

Years later, after the metaphorical dust settled and they were firmly ensconced in Schitt’s Creek, they were at a family barbecue and Johnny watched David smile shyly at Patrick, and watched Patrick return the sweet smile. 

He’d never seen David like this, so happy and so loved. 

With a jolt, Johnny suddenly remembered the wedding account, and realized that all of that preparation was building to this. He promised himself that day that he’d still find a way to let his son shine on his wedding day.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Johnny Rose taking care of his family! 
> 
> Title from "Going to the Chapel" by the Dixie Cups.


End file.
